


Wedding Bells

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa knows Scott doesn't like this for more than one reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells

“You know you don't have to do this,” Scott said and Melissa smirked at his panic.

“I'm a grown woman with a son in college,” she said, reaching out to smooth his tie. “I'm too old for anyone to try a shotgun wedding so, yes, I do know that I don't have to do this.”

Scott winced. “Mom...”

She rolled her eyes. “Scott. I want to do this. He makes me laugh. He appreciates my dedication to my job and my lack of cooking skills. He makes me _happy_. And I'm happily pregnant with his child, so I think marrying him and making him just as happy is the least I can do.”

“Couldn't you have picked somebody normal? Somebody who's never had a conversation about his testicles in a locker room full of teenage boys?” Scott asked, a little desperate. “Stiles' dad is available.”

She paused in straightening his jacket, thought about asking for the story, then thought better of it. “I've had normal,” she said instead. “Your father was Mr. Joe Average, Scott. And we were miserable. And since you haven't exactly settled for normal, I don't think you get to judge.”

He flushed, probably thinking she wasn't aware of his latest romantic entanglements. If he'd just stop trying to choose between Isaac and Allison, he could probably settle down to a happy, fruitful life. As she still felt she was too young to be a grandmother, she refrained from pointing that out. She'd give him a couple of years to graduate and find a job before giving him a nudge in the right direction.

“But Coach Finstock,” he said dismally and she pursed her lips to keep from smiling. He brushed a curl from her cheek. “I just don't think he's good enough for my mom. Is that so wrong?”

Her heart melted a little even as her spine straightened. “I'm a grown woman, Scott McCall. I get to decide who's good enough for me. Please respect that.”

He sighed, but nodded. “Fine. I had to at least give it a try.”

She kissed his cheek, then wiped away the lipstick smudge. “I'm glad you understand.”

He pulled her in for a tight hug and whispered, “If he ever makes you unhappy, though, I'll introduce him to the supernatural the hard way.”

She rolled her eyes, patting his back. “Sweetie, he's known for years about werewolves.” He pulled back to look at her, shocked. “He was friends with Talia Hale in high school. And that family's always been terrible at keeping secrets. He's known what you were since that time you caught Erica when she fell off the climbing wall. And he's okay with it.”

Scott went lax in her arms, brows bowed in confusion. “He knows?”

“Yes,” she said, reaching up to push his hair back out of his face. “And he doesn't care. He cares about me and you and this baby, not what you turn into once a month.”

He swallowed, arms going tight around her and face burying in her neck. “Okay.”

“Okay? Then how about you walk me down the aisle,” she said, rubbing his back one more time. Her baby, all grown up.

“Yeah,” he said, straightening away from her. “Yeah, let's do this.”

She smiled up at him as the doors opened. “You have the ring?”

He snorted, walking slowly to match her pace. “No. The best man has it.”

He passed her off to Bobby and Melissa felt like her heart was about to burst as she looked up into his thrilled smile. Scott moved to stand just behind her, the only person she'd wanted to stand beside her on her wedding day, and she couldn't help but feel like everything was finally perfect.


End file.
